powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Breasts
The abilities to have supernatural breasts. Sub-power of Tantric Manipulation. Variation of Supernatural Bodily Aspects. Also Called *Blessed/Mystical/Powerful/Potent/Supernatural Boobs/Breasts/Bust/Mammaries/Tits Capabilities User has breasts that have supernatural powers/properties, including hypnotic effects, supernatural milk, beam emission, etc. Applications *Bouncing **Hyper Bouncing *Hypnotic Breasts **Command Inducement **Hypnotic Combat **Persuasion *Inflation *Milk Consumption **Perpetual Nourishment *Milk Generation *Seductive Magnetism **Pleasure Inducement **Sexual Inducement *Springy Movement *Supernatural Milk *Weaponized Breasts Techniques *Pectukinetic Combat **Beam Emission **Crushing **Deflection **Breastmilk Projection *Sex Appeal Combat **Combat Specialist **Psychological Combat **Sex Specialist Associations *Breast Manipulation **Milk Empowerment *Femininity Aspect Manifestation *Indomitable Sexuality *Personal Gravity *Sex Magic *Supernatural Bodily Aspects *Supernatural Properties Manipulation Limitations *Breasts may be sensitive. *The supernatural powers/properties may have side effects. Known Users Gallery Nina Dowd Mighty Endowed (DC Comics).jpg|Nina Dowd/The Mighty Endowed (DC Comics) can hypnotize people with her breasts. High_school_dxd_v11_289.jpg|Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) using the Oppai Beam, a beam of red energy from her breasts, to recharge Issei, but at what price. mii.png|Mii (Jungle de Ikou) is a fertility spirit who's large breasts represent and contain Earth's life-giving energy. Kawai Hanabi Anime.JPG|Kawai Hanabi (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can use her breasts to heal her allies. Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can hypnotize people using her Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Hououin Sanae Using Breast Technique.gif|Hououin Sanae (Keijo!!!!!!!!) using Perky Pile Piper a technique that can send her opponents flying a considerable distance away. Sakashiro Maya VS Kaminashi Nozomi.gif|Sakashiro Maya (Keijo!!!!!!!!) dueling Kaminashi Nozomi with Heaven and Hell breast strike. Chifusa.png|Chifusa's (Manyuu Hikenchou) breasts can absorb the Breast Energy of other women's when she uses the Breast Flow technique on them causing her own to enlarge and become increasingly sensitive and supple, while others women's shrink. Suu Monster Musume.png|As a Slime, Suu's (Monster Musume) breast have supernatural properties that make them grow in size depending how much water she has absorbed... Suu_Breastfeeding.png|... and healing abilities such as breastfeeding Kimihito to help heal his cold. Misfits Sarah.png|Sara (MisFits) can involuntary use her hypnotic breasts on any men. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) is a "slime swamp witch" with various powers and regenerative properties infused within her breasts milk that she can use for projectile combat and healing. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) using her Oppai Missile special attack. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (Seikon No Qwaser) are known for their "soma", a mystical substance found in their breast milk that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate periodic elements for battle. Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|Mafuyu Oribe (left) and Tomo Yamanobe (right) (Seikon No Qwaser) are both powerful Maria that assisted their Qwaser in their battles... Tomo Yamanobe.JPG|...Tomo however has proven to be a far more powerful Maria, due to having more potent Soma them most and bigger breasts that she can use to her advantage for herself. Miyuri Tsujidô Blasts.gif|Miyuri Tsujidô (Seikon No Qwaser) releases powerful energy blast from her breasts, obliterating anything in her path. Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins).JPG|Mammon (Seven Mortal Sins) can produce breast milk that has hypnotic and illusionary properties that she uses to her advantage on anyone. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful blast. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) has the same sex magic as her sister Raven Hex, thus having the same potential to use her breasts as she does. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Female powers Category:Silly Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries